Ramkin-Vimes Music Meme
by MistressParamore
Summary: A collection of music memes with Sam and Sybil as the subject. Something to kickstart my inspiration!


_**Sam & Sybil Music Memes**_

This is a collection of Ramkin-Vimes centric music memes. Inspiration was a bit lacking on some, on others I took a slightly more liberal approach to the music.

* * *

_**Rules:**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**_

_**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**_

_**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**_

* * *

_**Fandom**_: Terry Pratchett's Discworld.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing. But imitation is the sincerest form of flattery!

_**Pairing:**_ **Vimes/Sybil** [*cough* OTP…]

_**Rating:**_ K+ Insinuations, nothing too graphic.

* * *

_**Come Home Billy Bird – The Divine Comedy**_

_Time….Vimes wants time…_

The pounding in Vimes' brain intensified. Damn them all to hell! Duty was duty but _this_…..? His breath came in short bursts that seared his lungs, every one more painful than the last and made him sure that his lungs would end up on the cobbles in front of him. The muscles in his legs twanged reminding him of the debt his body would shortly pay. Vimes ignored them. His feet flapped on the cobbles as he skidded around the corner and through the opening door of the large house.

Slowing, Vimes heard the cacophony of bells across the city herald 6pm through his tortured wheezing. For his son, Vimes would bend the laws of time and space; _nothing_ got between Vimes and Young Sam.

* * *

_**About A Girl – Nirvana**_

_Vimes is trapped…_

The only thing he noticed through the whirling disbelief in his brain was her smile. Her tentative, hopeful, fragile, _beautiful_ smile. Through the sea of disbelief and, yes, the first tender tendrils of something akin to joy blooming in his heart, the bitter voice of experience reared its ugly head. _Yeah right, as if that's gonna work_, it jeered, stamping heavily upon the hope in his soul.

And yet, her smile remained.

* * *

_**Postcard – Texas**_

_Somehow she makes it all alright._

Vimes stared terrified into Sybil's smiling face. "Dance?" he squeaked.

"It's traditional, Sam," she laughed, tugging him unobtrusively towards the dancefloor as their wedding guests watched interestedly.

The orchestra struck up a slow, romantic melody that Vimes half recognized through his burning embarrassment. The finer emotions were not his forte, but he didn't see why his love for his wife was anyone else's business but theirs.

Pulling her close, he adopted the classic gentleman's pose with one hand on the small of her back and the other clasping her hand as they moved surprisingly successfully across the floor.

Despite himself, Vimes felt himself relaxing into his wife's closeness and the feel of her against him. Only Sybil could remove him so easily from the here and now.

It must be some kind of magic…

* * *

_**Nobody Like You – Echobelly**_

_Lady Sybil finds herself in an unfamiliar situation…_

Lady Ramkin timidly pushed open the door to her bedroom, unaccustomed to having a strange man in her bed. The figure stirred and stared at her with panic filling his face.

She smiled reassuringly, gesturing to the plate of food in her hand. Something about the strange set-up made her smile, the tableau should be forced, awkward and hideously embarrassing. All she could think of was how much she liked seeing him there, and how much she didn't want him to go. There just wasn't anyone else like him. She knew all about unique people, being one herself, and she determined that Samuel Vimes was not getting away that easily.

* * *

_**When You Don't See Me – Sister's of Mercy**_

_Vimes has the measure of the best of them…_

Vimes stood by the buffet table and glowered. The room was filled with simpering women with braying voices and posturing, weak-chinned men who had never been on the business end of a sword and rhymed 'mice' with 'house.'

How welcome a bottle of Bearhugger's would be right now…..but he knew only too well why that was not an option. One drink would be too many. And he would rather cut off his own leg than do that to Sybil. Even if she referred to the guests in here as 'friends', albeit with a rather strained smile, but still…

Vimes ignored the nods, the greetings, the raised eyebrows of acknowledgement. _I know exactly what you're thinking, you hypocritical bastard_, the voice inside snarled. _Thief taker, Vetinari's terrier, gold digger_. But his rage wasn't for himself, it was the implied disrespect to Sybil. _No-one_ treated Sybil that way and got away with it. Even her 'friends'.

* * *

_**All Of The Lights – Kanye West**_

_Vimes feels the guilt._

Vimes opened the front door cautiously, hoping against hope that his wife hadn't waited up for him. He licked dry lips as he closed the door behind him, turning the key millimetres at a time to try to deaden the noise.

Swiftly, he strode to the laundry and stripped his ripped shirt and breeches off, pushing them to the bottom of the basket hoping that the laundry girl wouldn't mention the bloodstains to Sybil. He glanced down at the wounds on his arms and chest, the long one down his forearm stung like hell and wouldn't stop bleeding but the others weren't too bad.

Vimes rubbed his face, it was yet another night that he was late in, yet another night that he had let Sybil down. She had every right to lose her patience with him, but she never did. He didn't deserve her compassion and love. The knife twisted inside far more painfully than any flesh wound.

_Tomorrow_, he thought. _Another chance, I won't let her down_.

* * *

_**Ooh La La – Goldfrapp**_

_They make the move…_

The feeling had been building for quite a while now. After all, he _was_ a man, and they were definitely….._more_ than friends. It had happened after dinner one evening. Something in her eyes told him it was the right time….her lips were so incredibly soft, she intoxicated his senses.

If this was falling, then he was going to damn well jump.

* * *

_**Sweetest Goodbye – Maroon 5**_

_The pain of duty…_

Vimes told himself not to look back at the house. _It's easier this way_, he told himself. He looked back. Sybil was standing in the doorway, the pale blue bundle in her arms Vimes knew to be their infant son. Vimes' heart lurched just as violently as the carriage over the cobbles of the road.

Damn Vetinari and his bloody diplomatic relations. Boro-bloody-gravia. He sighed, the image of his wife and son seared into his retinas. Couldn't he just refuse to go? Run back to Sybil and Young Sam and never let them out of his arms again?

_I wish_, he thought glumly. _I wish_.

* * *

_**Lust In The Movies – The Long Blondes**_

_Sybil's insecurities…_

Sybil twitched her dress into shape. She stared dispiritedly at her reflection, wondering for the thousandth time whether she was simply wrong and that this was going to be the most crushing failure she had ever endured. The hammering noises from distant parts of the house and the faint roars from the direction of the dragon shed stiffened her resolve. It was time to look ahead, not dwell on the imperfections staring back at her in the mirror. After all, it wasn't as if Sam didn't already know what she looked like. She slipped her feet into elegant heels and reached for the expensive diamond necklace, clipping it into place above her majestic bust.

Yet when she looked back into the mirror she could not look into her own eyes.

* * *

_**I Get A Kick Out Of You – Anything Goes 1989 London Cast Recording**_

_Ennui and having it all. Not all it's cracked up to be._

Yes, Lady Sybil Ramkin, the woman who – literally – has everything. The richest woman in Ankh-Morpork. Who would believe such a lady to find her days filled with emptiness? Yet, Sybil found this to be exactly the case. For many years Sybil had viewed the life of the aristocracy, and thus herself, as without meaning. The only value in an unmarried female aristocrat was in breeding an heir. She had shuddered at the thought and determined that she would live her own life, thank you very much. Her passion for swamp dragon breeding indulged, she settled down to solitary life.

With the sudden knock on the door one day, she could never have foreseen how her life would transform…

* * *

_**Comments welcome**_


End file.
